


Just a Game of Pretend

by The_Coqui_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akande had Lucio trapped with his big arms and Lucio loves it, Blame it on doomcio server, Consensual Non-Consent, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hair Pulling Kink, Hugging, Kidnapping Roleplay, Lucio chills out, M/M, Mentions of public humiliation, Not much of roleplaying in second chapter, Pretending, Rape Fantasy, Second chapter is really tame, blowjob, calm akande, consensual "dubious consent", fluff moments, inspired by a ficlet on tumblr, kind of sky Akande, lip worshipping, mentions of forcing, roleplaying, stressed lucio, tender kisses, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Coqui_Writes/pseuds/The_Coqui_Writes
Summary: Lucio convinces Akande to do a little roleplaying and Akande has a facination with Lucio's lips.Heavily inspired by trashbab Doomcio writing on tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after waiting hours for my biopsy so its a tad messy. Anyway, MY FIRST DOOMCIO! Inspiration and credit goes to Trashbab from tumblr! Please read the tags first before reading.

Akande held the musician by the torso with his arms, watching the short man make a struggle to escape from his iron embrace.  Lúcio did all he could to hold back the short giggle but he fails. He still putting up a show on resisting, trying to get into the role.  His legs dangled and arms tried to push himself away from the giant of a man. He is trapped.

 

Technically he isn't.  This is just the couple trying to experiment with a little kidnapping roleplay.  It is something Lúcio has looked forward to for quite a while.  Akande wasn't so sure about it but he decided to give it a shot.  The reason he is hesitant is that he fears of hurting his boyfriend.  

 

Lúcio noticed it beginning to drag as he pauses with his struggle. “We can stop, you know?”

 

Akande shook his head.  They talked about the typical rules and they both know they will follow it.  He is lucky to have someone like Lúcio; always willing to be patient and make sure Akande isn't uncomfortable during their sexual intimacy.

 

Akande resumes with his role, realizing he quite enjoys seeing the small man trying to escape his grip. “Keep struggling.  It is not like it’ll make a difference.”

 

Lúcio puts all his effort to stop giggling and get into his role.  “Dammit! The others will find me!” What others? This is just a little game of pretend.  Still, he gives a wide grin, happy to see Akande finally play along.  Lúcio put on another show of struggle, arms gripping over Akande’s shoulders nails digging on his bare skin.  

 

“Will they? You don't seem so sure yourself.” A low deep chuckle slips from Akande’s lips.  Everything about his short lover is a sight to behold. The energy shown from his deep brown eyes, his loose dreadlocks resting over his shoulders, his lips...

 

Akande removes his left arm, still keeping Lúcio trapped with his right prosthetic.  The thumb goes and presses over Lúcio’s lips, admiring the plumpness.  Lúcio remained still, letting Akande massage his rough thumb over his lips from top to bottom, embracing such softness.  “A man of your power and beauty deserves so much more.”

 

Lúcio’s face flushed, almost to the point of burning.  He shifts against Akande’s torso, feeling a discomfort grow between his legs.  His eyes closed shut, the strange massage over his lips get to him.  He gives an unconscious kiss to the thick thumb, adding a lick.  “The others won't find you.  By the time they are here you are already long gone, trapped in my ship.  You will keep struggling yet you’ll never escape my grasp.” He whispers closer to Lúcio’s ear, breathing over the sensitive cartilage.  

 

Lúcio whimpers.  “No… Ha… They will- I will-”

 

“No. They won’t.” Akande continues with teasing the ear.  “You will no longer be a part of Overwatch.” He feels his thumb suckled with urgency by the musician, feeling him beg for more.  He thrust his deep thumb inside Lúcio’s mouth, indulging at the lewd moans growing.  “You are mine.”

 

Lúcio throws a muffled cry, moving his head back and forth sucking the thumb like if it was a dick.  “You do remember our previous encounter, correct? That time when I caught you with the hand of my gauntlet? You are a very small frog.” He whispers, moving his thumb deeper into Lúcio’s mouth, drool trickling down his chin.  “Your lips begged to be kissed.  Once I did, you didn't fight back. You instead embraced it.” Lúcio’s dick throbbed through his pants, chill spreading all over his body.  “I let you live, leaving you alone to ponder on our encounter.  You couldn't get me out of your mind no matter how much you tried.”

 

“Mmmm…” Lúcio muffled, his mouth occupied while rolling his hips against his lovers hard chest.

 

“Every night you will wake up covered in sweat, your cock so hard it is begging to be touched.  No matter how many times you relieve yourself, how many times you cum, you wished is me bringing you that satisfaction.  You want me to stroke you, arouse you.  You want me to fuck you so hard till you cry.” Lúcio moves his head back and forth; more drool dripping down his chin while still occupied with the large thumb.  

 

Akande decides to give Lúcio a break, pulling his thick thumb out of his mouth, enjoying the disappointing noises.  “Beg for me.”

 

God, this made Lúcio weak.  He is horny, his skin covered in a heavy layer of sweat and he hadn't even touched himself down there. The heat pooling in his groin increased, bulge suffocating between the two lovers.  He felt out of breath and just wants to get to the point.  Still he kept his lips shut, trying his best to look serious.  

 

Akande’s hands grab a handful of his locks, giving a light tug watching Lúcio’s eyes twitch.  “I said ‘'beg for me’.” He demands, his lips getting dangerously close to Lúcio’s.  

 

“I….I-” He takes Lúcio’s lips hard, showing off his possessiveness, slipping his tongue deep inside his lovers mouth.  Lúcio struggled, trying to fight back with his own tongue but instead receives a possessive growl.  It didn't make Lúcio hesitate as he takes Akande’s lips nibbling him with desperation.  An extra tugging of his locks and Lúcio bit hard at his boyfriend’s bottom lip.  

 

Akande pulls away, fingers brushing over the area on his lips where he was bitten.  “I knew you were a fighter.” He leans to his ear, kissing it again.  “I am waiting…” He sang to Lúcio’s ears.

 

“Ha….ha...please… Oh God please…” He gives in, begging to the man who is supposed to be his enemy to get him off.  Akande, pleased by the outcome loosens his arm around Lúcio’s torso, making him lean his back against the wall.  Lúcio pants, his body feeling as weak as gelatin.  If it weren’t for Akande and the wall holding him, he’d be sliding down to the ground, unable to get up.  He lets out a frustrated growl, hand sneaking between his legs desperate to give himself relief.  Alas, it wasn’t meant to be.  Akande grabs his hand, pulling it away.  “Please… I’m so hard…” Lúcio begged.

 

Both Akande’s hands held Lúcio’s waist, hoisting him up higher so Lúcio is able to place his legs over Akande’s shoulders, crotch now dangerously close to his face. He didn't let Lúcio wait, thick finger hooking over the elastic of his boxers, releasing the hard shaft from its confinements.  Akande teases, blowing a small amount of air to the tip.  “Aaaaaa-aaahh… fuck…” Lúcio clench his teeth, letting the small relief send chills down his spine.  

 

Akande’s index finger touches over the slit, feeling the layer of sticky pre-cum.   “What if they find you like this?” Lúcio’s breathing hitches, cock twitching.  “Submitting to me, begging for release? Even when they find you now in this position, you won't beg me to stop.” He blows over the tip again, only hearing a muffled whimper this time.  

 

Akande didn't give him a warning, taking the whole cock in his mouth and feeling Lúcio’s thighs clench around his head.  Lúcio squirms, hand gripping Akande’s skull fucked his mouth.  The giant wasn't going to have any of that, large hands held down Lúcio’s hips and thighs with an iron grip to make him immobile.  Lúcio’s legs flinched, almost kicking his back. He feels Akande take his cock deep, tongue exploring every inch giving a hard suck and pulling back.  He repeats the process again.  “P...please, they’ll find me…”

 

Akande pulls away, looking up at Lúcio with his piercing eyes.  “Let them.” He whispers, taking in the lengths again, moving his head back and forth to increase the pace.  Lúcio hunches over, crying to the point of howling, desperate to take control of his hips again to fuck his lover’s mouth.  But there was no need.  One last hard suck and he pulls out, giving one last kiss to the head.  Lúcio’s mouth hangs, eyes rolling back body trembling.  He covers his mouth, reaching the long awaited orgasm.  Akande smirks at the twitching cock, allowing the strings of cum to land on his face and drip down little by little.  He awaits Lúcio’s body to calm down, eyes making contact with one another.  Akande licks off a drop of Lúcio’s cum from his face for show, watching his weak boyfriend’s face flush.

 

They both part from the wall, Akande careful in holding Lúcio with both his arms, placing him over the bed.  The first thing he did was grab the box of hand wipes and pulls out two sheets, cleaning up the small mess off his face.  If only Lúcio could have taken a picture before he cleaned up.  He feels the bed sink to Akande’s weight before being embraced by him.  “How was that?  Did I do well? Any critique?”

 

Lúcio pursed his lips, nuzzling his head over Akande’s broad chest.  “That was...incredible. But what about you?  Did you like it?” He looks down at Akande’s pants, finding a tent.

 

He clears his throat. “This roleplaying was indeed very enticing.”

 

“And?”

 

“...Erotic.” Akande’s face flushes.

 

Lúcio climbs on top of Akande, nudging him to fully lay his body over the bed, a dark smile revealed.  “Alrighty.  Now my turn.”


	2. Tired but Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough few days of Lucio's career, Akande helps Lucio blow off some steam with some none penetrative sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise new chapter eeeeh??? This one is more on the tame side. With just some hair pulling. Very little roleplay dialogue. I like to give credit to all the friendos in the Doomcio Discord Server. I love u all!!

How can Akande describe Lucio when he saw him arrive at his apartment? At first of a he didn’t look away from his holo tablet when the door open. He would start by saying “Welcome back” to his short boyfriend. Akande expects the usual “heya” or another greeting in Portuguese. All he got was a low groan. Akande’s eyes pull away from the holo screen, catching the sight of a severely exhausted international freedom fighter DJ. 

The visibility of the bags under his eyes were overwhelming. His eyes blinked like if he barely had the strength to keep open. His dreadlocks weren’t tied up with neatness. The hairband was right at the tips of his locks, almost at the verge of dropping. His green tank top was wrinkled, making logo that is a smiling frog look like an anxious terrified mess. His jacket was half on half off, one sleeve dragging at the floor. He looked like he ran a marathon. 

Akande switches off his holo tablet, leaving it over the coffee table. Lucio watches him rush to him, looking up at the soft smile his boyfriend has. Just the sight of him warms up his dear stressful heart. It is only eight at night and Akande was already wearing a white tank top and black sleeping pants, seemingly ready to go to bed. “Heya.” Lucio spoke up.

Akande first helps by taking the two hand bags off of Lucio’s shoulders. He drops them to the floor and closes the door behind him, locking it. He now remove his hoodie and hangs it on the coat hanger. Now comes the best part. Akande scoops Lucio up with both his arms and take him to the sofa of the living room. “You had a rough day.” 

“I didn’t sleep for two nights.” Lucio mumbled, unable to move his legs like if they were jello.

“I warned you.” Akande smirks, placing his body with care. “How was the concert?” He pulls the dark robe that rested over the padding of the sofa chair next to the big one. The size of the robe was big enough to serve as a blanket to cover Lucio up. As he gets comfortable, Lucio uses all his strength to lift his head so Akande slips a sofa pillow underneath. 

“You want something? A snack? A drink? A method to vent out your stress?” Akande kneels down, brushing Lucio’s dreads as he removes the loose hair tie.

“Mmmm the last one.” Lucio mumbles, loving the softness of the robes fabric. It almost feels like satin. Whatever it is, it feels expensive. Akande can afford it after all. “I like how you pull my hair.” 

Akande kneels still, cheeks darkening. Did Lucio just reference hair pulling? As in the kinky method? “Hair pulling as in?” 

Lucio rolls sideways at Akande’s direction. Despite his sleepiness, he still had the energy to give him that shit eating grin. “Oh, you know what I mean.”

Akande’s mind replays the memories of that night. If he could describe it in one word, it would be perfection. Just the two of them having sweet sex that should be considered vanilla. But when Akande was nearing his orgasm, he grabbed a handful of Lucio’s locks, giving a strong tug. Lucio gave out the most loudest moan, his back arching as his walls clenched around Akande’s cock. Everything went white after that. All Lucio could talk about is how incredible it felt and they should try it again. 

They did a little experimenting first to see how much Lucio could tolerate with such a method. There were no sensual touches or sex while they tested it out. And yet Lucio’s mouth would slip out the most sensual moans. When it got unbearable, he blurt out the safeword. 

Akande realized he stayed silent too long, his mind now back to the present. “Oh really?” 

“Mmmhmm. I’m not in the mood for fucking. Just… Maybe some hands and hair pulling if that’s okay?” Lucio looks up with a smile and semi pout. 

How can Akande resist a face like that? He carries Lucio with both arms, sitting down on the large sofa and places him over his lap. Lucio lays his back over his chest, enjoying the warmth as he makes himself comfortable while trying to get his butt in the right position over Akande's crotch. Pulling down the blanket robe, Akande first kisses Lucio’s cheek. “Slow?” 

“Yeah.” Lucio sighs, enjoying the small pecks slipping to his ear. “I’ll make it up to you. I’m sorry. I am just so tired.” He whines with mild shame.

“Hey, it is fine. I understand. But if this turns me on, you don’t mind if I help myself next to you?” He rests his head over Lucio’s, arms wrapping over his torso. 

Lucio bites his lips. He always had a fascination of watching Akande pleasure himself. “Front row seats.” Akande lets go of the hug and he resumes with the kisses and nibbles at Lucio’s ear. When adding a tongue Lucio shudders. Lucio looks over the window, revealing the sight of the city. When they first moved in, he felt self conscious in having the windows wide open whenever they got intimate. But being over seventy stories high and the tallest building in the city, who would be spying? 

Lucio jolts, feeling Akande’s thick hands grab at his thighs, rubbing back and forth with care. So close yet so far from touching his crotch. It makes Lucio weak as the arousal goes straight down his crotch. 

Part of Lucio wants to go slow, enjoying Akande’s kisses and nuzzles. But another part of him wants Akande to go fast, to pull at his scalp with no mercy and make him beg. Oh his poor indecisive mind. “You remember the safe word?” 

Lucio frowns, iffy over the feeling that Akande might be stalling. But how can he blame him? If Lucio was in his position, he would also make sure Akande is comfortable. He would make sure this is what he wants. “Yeah. Uh, Rãs? Right?” His lover nods back, aligning Lucio’s hips, feeling his buttocks press against his crotch with more pressure.

Lucio waits with heavy eagerness, letting Akande resume with the kisses hunching to reach that sweet neck of his. His prosthetic hand goes under Lucio’s tank top. The artificial skin lacked the usual body heat, but its texture was incredibly deceiving. The engineering that went on make the arm is incredible. The broad calloused fingers brush over the skin of his torso, little by little rising up. Lucio bites his lips, whimpering as he tries to remain still. Akande’s left flesh hand still has a tight grip on his left thigh, still covered by his jeans. If only Lucio took the damn fabric off before this all started. Lucio’s dick twitched, the discomfort of the jeans growing.

He flinches, rough thick fingers brush over one of his taut nipples. Akande kept kissing and nibbling at his neck, needing more of his sweet lewd voice. Just a little more teasing and he will grant Lucio’s wish. 

“P...please. Soon?” Lucio stutters, biting his own lip, hips desperate to grind against something while his hard nipples were flickered and tugged one by one. 

Akande pulls away from the neck, indulging at the sight of the minor bruises. “The way you beg is so pleasant.” His tone was different, like he demanded more control. Lucio’s whole body trembled, knowing exactly where this is going and he welcomed it. It has been a while since they did a little roleplaying. 

Akande’s hand leaves Lucio’s chest alone, now working on grabbing a handful of his dreads. He needs to handle this with care. Last thing he wants is to damage such beautiful locks. He starts with a slow tug, hearing Lucio’s muffled breathing. 

The sensation felt like a mix of minor burns and needles pricking over his scalp. With it increasing little by little, Lucio’s grunts increases. “Shhh, you wouldn't want anyone to hear you.” Akande shushes with softness. “You wouldn’t want Overwatch to find you like this?” Lucio’s mouth hangs open, his ass pressing more against Akande’s crotch, desperate to feel a shape of his cock. 

Akande’s hands parts from his lover’s thighs, fingers drift to feel the softness of his lips. Lucio didn’t hold back, opening his mouth and letting Akande’s thumb explore. Lucio suckles and licks at the thumb, feeling it insert in and out. Lucio bobs his head, like giving a good oral as the pressure over his scalp grew. Now that his hips were free, he took his chance to grind against Akande’s clothed cock, already feeling it swell under the thin fabric.

Akande flinches, finding it hard to concentrate seeing that his boyfriend is getting an advantage. He pulls his fingers away, going back to have an iron grip on bith his left thigh and hip but didn't let go of his hair. “I suggest you stay still or else.” He whispers, applying more pressure. Lucio trembles, unsure how long he can take it. His own hand goes between his legs, rubbing the bulge of his crotch, feeling his dick being suffocated by his tight jeans. The friction can only offer little relief. 

Akande pulls Lucio’s hand away from doing anything further, working on the zipper of his tight jeans. “Just look how hard you got, for me. Can you believe it, getting aroused by the touches of your enemy?” Lucio answers with a grind, hearing Akande let out a deep low groan, taken off guard. Lucio keeps up with his movements until Akande slips his hand right under Lucio’s pants and underwear, making contact with the hard sensitive flesh. Lucio arches, arms hugging his chest as to keep himself under control. The tugging of his hair grows, his dick twitching at the feeling. 

The thick fingers rub over the shaft, rubbing over the tip and feeling the layer of precum. He wraps his hand around the sensitive flesh under the fabric, giving it its first stroke. 

Lucio shifts at his hand, wishing he already had these tight pants off him. As if Akande read his mind, he lets go of the hair, both hands now working on pushing his jeans down to his knees. One tug of the elastic of Lucio’s underwear and his cock sprang free, dripping with pre.

Akande wraps his hand around the shaft, giving it a hard stroke. Lucio mumbles and pants while switching back and forth from english to portuguese, hips following in rhythm his movements. “Oh...fuck...fuck….” Lucio groans, struggling to maintain himself. He gasps when Akande continues to work with tugging his locks. His breathing grows faster, his dicks stroking turns that to pumping. 

“Ha...Akande...ha… please…” 

“Please what?” Akande breathed, his own clothed dick being pressed by Lucio’s sweet ass. 

“H...Harder!” Akande obliges his begging request, giving one last strong tug at his dreads. His other hand squeezed Lucio’s cock, letting his ears take in Lucio’s wailing until he loses it. He covers his mouth, muffling his groans, arches againsting Akande, dick releasing strings of cum all over Lucio’s wrinkled tank top. He still kept stroking to milk out more cum until the wave of orgasm died down and Lucio goes limp. His strength was gone. He might even slip of of Akande. He whines over his stained shirt. Akands lets go of his locks, pecking his head and caressing his cheeks with his available hand. “You okay?” 

“...Better.” Lucio pants, unable to move. His body begins to slip off like gelatin until Akande grabs him, sitting him on the sofa next to him. Lucio takes the chance to use Akande’s left arm as a pillow. “Mmmm soft.” 

He raises an eyebrow, chuckling. “Were you really going to fall?” 

“So weak…” Lucio mumbled, taking notice of undeniable tent of Akande’s sleeping pants. “Need help?” He reaches for the bulge, hand wrap over where the head should be. Hard as a rock, Lucio smiled. He could feel the mild dampness from the precum. “Are you wearing any underwear?” 

“No.” He responds without hesitation, body tensing as he feels a thumb press at the clothed tip. “You are exhausted. I will handle it.” Akande pulls Lucio’s hand away, kissing his head. 

Lucio pouts, feeling that it is unfair. And yet his arms lacked the strength to stroke and pump. They felt like noodles. Akande is the mind of man that takes his time, palming himself while letting out a long groan. He first explores the shape of the clothed shaft, massaging back and forth. The dick gives a hard twitch, Akande’s eyes closing shut tight.

“Oh fuck...” Lucio whispers, mildly eager for Akande to get to the point and pump that huge juicy dick. With the limited strength, Lucio kicks off his jeans and removes his stained shirt leaving himself with just his boxers. 

Akande pauses on his stroking, confused by Lucio’s actions. “Just wa-” Lucio presses his index finger over his lips, shushing him. Although his body protested, he climbs and sits over Akande’s lap, his leg split and clothed cock right under Lucio’s covered ass. The pressure makes Akande’s member twitch and his body quiver, begging for that sweet friction. 

Lucio leans closer to him, lips millimeters close. “You like?” 

“Y-Yes…” Akande stutters. 

“Help me a bit. I’m a little tired.” He takes Akande’s lips, moaning in the process as he feels the giant of a man adjust himself until he feels his dick make that sweet friction under his balls. It was perfect. Lucio forces his tongue deep within him, refusing to give the man a break to take charge in the make out. Akande gasps between kisses, surprised by the strength and fervor of a man who claimed he was exhausted only moments ago.

That force of the hard cock rubbing over his tight entrance and balls makes Lucio unfocused, body shuddering and overwhelmed. He aids Akande by rolling his hips, ignoring his exhausted body. He will definitely be sore in the morning. 

They part from their kiss, Lucio wrapping his arms around his neck as Akande’s hips get aggressive. Like those nights when Lucio would ride Akande’s dick. Both large hands grab Lucio’s hips keeping him still, hard dick rubbing over the fabric to feel the pressure between Lucio’s ass and thighs. Akande’s pants turn erratic, moans growing in volume. He is close. So close. All Lucio wants to see is that weak orgasmic expression only Akande can give.

Lucio whines, taking the chance to explore Akande’s broad torso with both hands. The chest was already covered in a layer of sweat, dripping. Fingers go to flick and tug at his only nipple, getting a heavy groan response and a shift that almost sent Lucio flying.

As soon as Lucio feels the cock twitch and throb he pulls Akande for another kiss. The bruising grip on Lucio’s hips increase. Akande takes a quick bite at Lucio’s bottom lip, pulling away and throwing his head back. His mouth hangs open, eyes rolled back while he gasped and moaned. A sight to behold in Lucio’s eyes. “Wow…” 

Lucio shudder, feeling the dampness of Akande’s pants increase as the dick goes flaccid. Akande didn’t expect to be into this form of non penetrative sex. He cannot deny his enjoyment. As the sensation dies down, Lucio lets out an anguished whine catching Akande of guard. “What is wrong, my love?” 

Lucio palms his crotch, revealing his own newly formed bulge. “You made me hard again, you dummy”

Akande scoffs. “It was your idea to climb on me, little frog.” He tugs on the elastic, only for Lucio to drop himself, resting over his broad chest. “Don’t you want some help, again?” He asks, pecking his head, fingers rubbing the tip of his dreadlocks.

His body gave up. He can’t even lift a finger anymore. All he could do is rest on the comfort of Akande’s pectorals. “Later. I’m too sleepy…” He whimpers, his body again sliding off without his control. 

“Hey there, I got you.” He catches the frog on time, embracing him in a tight hug, the quick smooches over his head continue. “I’ll carry you to bed soon.” 

“Mmmm, thanks amor.” He mumbles, finally dozing off to the world of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akande is still really shy regarding the roleplaying thing. Perhaps in next chapter Lucio will treat him. Ideas??

**Author's Note:**

> First try. Hopefully more will come!
> 
> Find me here: 
> 
> Tumblr: millie-on-a-leaf.tumblr.com/  
> NSFW tumblr: the-naughty-leaf.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: twitter.com/Millie_Coqui


End file.
